Tiles of various compositions have been used since ancient times to provide a protective membrane over building roof structures of all kinds.
Fire resistant roof tiles are typically made of clay, cement or metal. Although aesthetically, clay and cement tiles are preferred, their major drawbacks are that they are extremely heavy and very fragile, making installation difficult and expensive and requiring more robust support structures than for known lighter roof coverings. On the other hand, clay and cement tiles have the advantage of durability and fire resistance. The present invention provides a roof tile that has the durable and fire resistant qualities of cement and clay while being as much as 40% lighter and vastly stronger.